


Angel's NaNoWriMo

by anordinarymess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, NaNoWriMo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anordinarymess/pseuds/anordinarymess





	Angel's NaNoWriMo

So!! This is Day 1 of NaNoWriMo, although I know I'm posting late. I'm doing a variety of ficlets, and you can find my prompt list  _[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fe9YsmWIHOUi6stJ6rrRSaWg2Bw7PQVz/view?usp=sharing). Enjoy!_

 

"Are you sure you wanna watch this?" Shiro asked, a bemused smile on his face as he pulled out the disc for a "The Forest," a horror movie Lance had wanted to watch.

Lance nodded, grinning. "Absolutely, I'm so ready. You won't scare me with a simple movie!"

There was a quiet chuckle from Shiro as he placed the disc in the reader, coming back over to the couch to sprawl out. Lance immediately curled up against his side, smiling and poking his cheek. "You'll see, I won't get scared."

"Of course, love."

~*~

"Oh my god!" Lance screamed as the killer on screen made her way towards the innocent girl. "Oh my god, he's gonna kill her!" Shiro just chuckled lightly and held his boyfriend closer, shaking his head.

"She'll be fine, Lance, it's only a movie. The bad guys always lose." His voice was slow and calm, comforting. Lance just continued to shake in Shiro's arms, eyes wide as he watched. On screen, the man swung his hatchet, missing the two protagonists by an inch and hitting the wall. They ran, screaming as they escaped down the hall, and Lance breathed out a huge sigh of relief.

"Holy crap I actually thought they might die," he complained, and Shiro just rubbed his back soothingly.

"Like I said, bad guys always lose."

~*~

Lance was asleep against Shiro's arm when Keith walked in that evening. Shaking his head, he winked at a sleepy Shiro, who just shook his head in return.

"So did he freak out?" Keith asked softly, eyes twinkling in the dark common room.

"Only as much as you would, babe," Shiro retorted with a smirk. Pressing a kiss to the top of Lance's head, he smiled softly and pulled the blanket higher. "He'll be ok, I'm just staying awake to make sure he doesn't lose sleep over nightmares."

"You need to sleep too, 'Mr. Team Leader,' you know he wouldn't want _you_ losing sleep over _him_. Not with that steaming heap of self-esteem issues." Keith walked over to the couch, handing Shiro a hot mug. "Have some tea, and then sleep, ok?"

"Ok, Dad, I'll sleep after I finish the tea. Happy?" Shiro accepted the mug and took a sip, holding back a small groan at the amazing taste. Pressing a kiss to Shiro's forehead and shaking his own, Keith rolled his eyes.

"Just get some sleep. You both need it after the week we've had." Turning to leave, he felt a hand on his wrist.

"Please stay?" Lance's voice was weak and heavy with sleep, but his grip was strong around Keith's arm. The light skinned boy smiled softly and moved to curl up against Lance's other side, worming his way under the blanket.

"All you had to do was ask."

The three of them fell asleep in quick succession; Keith, Shiro, then finally, Lance. His last thought before the state of unconsciousness came was about how freakin lucky he was to have two handsome, amazing, loving boyfriends.


End file.
